a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw-free connection structure for a frame and temples of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses that are assembled without using screws.
b) Description of the Prior Art
For most of eyeglasses, each side of lenses is installed with a temple respectively. To facilitate containing or carrying, the temples are collected inward with screws of pivot collection as pivot points. However, regularly folding the temples will allow the screws to get loose that the frame and the temples cannot be connected together securely.